


Винчестеры. Их история плохо кончилась. А!

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Execution, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке с однострочников</p>
            </blockquote>





	Винчестеры. Их история плохо кончилась. А!

Вышка одному, четыре пожизненных в одиночке другому. Приговор справедлив - одних доказанных убийств четыреста эпизодов. А были еще подозрительно пропадавшие с приездом Охотников люди. Восемь лет эти двое резали и жгли народ по всей стране. Прокурор требовал казни обоим, судья отправил младшего на экспертизу и спас этим. Или нет?

Джек не увидел в Дине убийцу, Бог знает, зачем тот творил свои мерзости, но в камере смертников он вел себя тихо. Спокойный и вежливый словно не он взорвал шестьдесят человек в участке Северной Каролины, не он расстреливал и жрал на камеру людей в Калифорнии. В последнюю ночь попросил бургер и чтобы брату не говорили. Мгновенно учуял, что Сэму в неведении остаться не дадут. Но не кричал, только вздохнул и еду отодвинул.

Привязывая его к холодному столу, затягивая ремни на изрытых шрамами руках, Джек не увидел обычного набора - страха и ярости, первобытного ужаса перед смертью и готовности валяться в ногах, только бы еще день. Словно в самолет усаживался, расслабленно ждал, когда наконец уже. Пока не ввели Сэма.

Стекло с этой стороны зеркальное, план комнаты за ним Винчестер не знал, но взглядом прирос там, куда должны были усадить брата. И пульс зачастил, что хорошо, в набухшие вены иглу ставить проще. Яд не подогревали, когда холодная жидкость растекалась по вене, спокойствие теряли даже самые отчаянные - чувствовать, как тебя, еще живого охватывает холод, тянет за собой смертельную дрожь... И Дин дрогнул.

\- Не смотри, Сэм, - прошептал, непослушными губами. - Пожалуйста... 

Врач объявил время смерти. Зал пять минут ждал, нет, сердце снова не забилось и адские полчища не вылезли забирать свое отродье. Тишина легла, словно ангел крылом махнул, не отмщение чувствовалось - грусть. Словно было рядом что-то волшебное, сказочная бабочка, запертая в реальности, украденная из снов. А теперь ее нет. Свободная улетела. 

В зале загрохотали стулья, Тэд срочно вызвал врача. При включенном свете стало видно - единственным спокойно в зале сидел Сэм. Умиротворение на расслабленном лице делало его... красивым? Он и правда послушался Дина - не смотрел. Умер, как и жил - с братом.


End file.
